Plans for Jaden Yuki
by Vortex e
Summary: What will Chazz do about losing to Jaden,... again.
1. Chapter 1

_**Plans for Jaden Yuki**_

**_Start_**

_This is the start of a new story!No freakin' flames!_

"That's game!Good duel!"Jaden said cheerlfully saying to his opponet as he won 250 to 0.

"Why again!?Why me?!Losing to that slacker?!Again?!"Chazz screamed to the world.

"well Chazz this 'slacker taught you a lot of things but you still need to be schooled.First off"

"No! I'll learn my self!"

"That's the spirit"Jaden left the duel arena proud.

"I'll school you sooner or later more than emotionally hurt, you'll see, you'll all see!"

"Chazz do mind not screaming?Besides almost everybody left."Alexis speaking to chazz whom has been in love with her for a long time.

"Uh but Jaden will see, he will."

"see what?"

"you'll see."

"me or Jaden?"

"both of you."

"Right see ya later."'wow he is weird'

"By Alexis."

**_Alexis is walking to catch up with Jaden while Chazz left the opposite side watching._**

"Jaden wait up."Alexis running to him.Jaden turning around and smiling .

"Hey Lex."Jaden said in usual tone.

"Just wanted to congradulate you for winning."Speaking normally.

"Thanks.You know what Lex?"

"what?"

"Why does everybody think were you know, in love?"

"I really don't know."

"mabye the girls started that rumor so we won't be freinds and so they could make off with me'cause I look good."

"Jaden you are conceited."

"am not"

"what if it's the other way around?"Jaden just shugs his shoulders."But we are just really good friends."

"your right."Jaden looking up at the stars."You know what I wonder sometimes?"

"what?"

"What would happen if the sun and moon you know switched around."

"Like you getting into Obelisk and me in to Slifer."Jaden started laughing."What's so funny?"

"I probably could if I wasn't a heavy sleeper and I always day dream."

"You probably could not"Alexis whisperd.

"wha?"

"nothing."

"tell me please"

"I said you probably could."

"Hey did we have homework."

"yeah."

"oh well"Jaden went closer to her and whipered in her hear"You said I probably could not."Alexis smirked."It's getting late I'll walk you back."

"Jaden it's Friday."

"It is?"

"remember?"

"Yay!I'm just gonna lie under the stars."Alexis lay down next to him.

"hope we don't fall asleep."

"we won't."

_'I'm supposed to trust a heavy sleeper?'_


	2. Plans

_**Plans For Jaden Yuki**_

_**CH:2 Plans**_

_The chapter starts at midnight Chazz asleep and doing 'homework'_

"No that won't do.I got it!I shouls lure Jaden on a target on the grass outside of his dorm and lure Chumley with a big cheesy grilled sandwitch and and Chumely would jump precisley on Jaden crushing him to his doom.Or tell Crowler he put the stinkbombs in her class I mean his or her?"Chazz shrugs."Or take his deck and rip it to bit's and a puch in the stomach.Yeah I should.Time to go to sleep.

_Morning at Jaden's dorm_

"Jaden wake up!Why won't you wake up?!"Syrus a short dude with light blue hair"Crowler said if I get one tardy I'll get a detention and I told myself I won't get a dentention in Obelisk blue.See ya Chumley."(Did I mention this is when everybody is 17?)

"Wait up!"Chumely rushed to catch up."Hi Alexis !"

"Hi Chumeley."Waving hi."Where's Jaden ?"

"Still asleep.He won't wake up."

"I'll wake him up, you go."

"you'll be late."

"I won't."Walking in to his room."Jaden."Started soft then shaking his shoulder."Jaden wake up.Jaden!God.  
Jaden!Wake up!"Alexis pulling away his blankets.She found he wasn't sleeping with his shirt off.Alexis stared a little at his muscular chest befre snapping out of it.  
"Jaden!Wake up.!"Alexis picked up a cup filled up with water and thru it his face.

"Ahhh!Does the roof have leaks again?"Not noticing Alexis.Getting up and seeing her."Oh hey Alexis"

"Jaden class is about to start."

"But it's sunday."

"It's monday."

"no."Alexis just glared at him."whoops"

'he looks hot without his shirt and his hair wet.'

"Alexis?"

"Wha?Wha?"

"You were staring at me."

"No I was thinking how I could beat you in a duel."

"Really duel after class?"

"sure"Jaden putting on a fresh shirt and his to class."Here we are a steps away"Jaden opening th door for her right when she steps in the bell rings he's late she isn't.

"damn."


	3. Drown

_**Plans For Jaden Yuki**_

**_Ch3:Drown_**

_Ok as far as you readers know, Chazz want's revenge on Jaden.I've got one mabye that I will use.But if you guys got any ideas tell me.Thanks._

_The chapter starts off everybody on the beach relaxing swimming but one problem.Is Jaden Late?Ohh.On with Chapter Drown._

"Syrus Where is Jaden?"Alexis demanding to know.

"Hold on you've asked me like every minute.He'll come."

_"I hope he will"_She said to herself.But then she saw saomeone running quickly with everything you need on a beach."Is That him?It's Jaden.And someone chasing him."

"Ha I'm to fast for you!"Jaden said screaming to Chazz.Jaden purposefully dropped his sunscreen and Chazz fell for it.  
Chazz slip get his face full of sand and sunscreen.

"grrr you'll pay for that!"Evuantully Chazz saw Jaden made into the water and he dissapeared."where did he go?"As he searched he thought victory!Jaden started to swim underwater and his first target to scare Syrus.As he creeped up.Jaden tackled him into the water.Jaden got up first and just laughed.

"real funny Jaden"Syrus said to Jaden.Jaden noticed Alexis was staring at him.

"What's up Alexis"Until she finally snapped out of it.

"oh hi Jaden"She said kinda nervously.Jaden just cocked an eyebrow and she feared what if he found out she was starting to love him.  
Until Chazz mhad revenge.he tackeld him.As he was struggling he noticed was putting up a fight. until he stopped.  
And saw Syrus getting up.

"Again?!"

"Chazz why you do that?"Alexis came to make sure he was ok.but she noticed Jaden slowly getting up behind Chazz.

"Ahh"Jaden screamed and brought him down.All you could see is Chazz hand slowly being brought down.Jaden getting up."Ha"  
As he walked up to syrus."you ok?"

"Yeah."Jaden was walking as he met with Alexis.

"Hey Alexis."

"Hi Jaden."As they both stood there Jaden scratching his head and looking to water they both looked up and ther eyes met.  
Both staring into eachother and they snapped out.Jaden smirrked and Alexis blushed."see ya."

"what was that?"Syrus whispered to Jaden.

"I don't know."

"ok it's official you two like eachother."

"you mean me she doesn't."

"what?"

"you know I stood theretrying to think of something to say and she stayed ther to not seem rude."

"no she blushed."

"Even if she did blush I'm not good enough for her no one is."

"no."

"I'm just saying right."He got up and was leaving.

"no don't go."

_With Alexis_

"He doesn't like me."Alexis said sadly

"no he thinks your hot."Mindy said.

"but that doesn't mean he liks me."

"yes some guy told him'Hey do think Alexis is Hot?'he said'Yeah she is'see he likes you."

"so."

"Mindy that doesn't mean anything Alexis he likes I kind of overheard him talking.Syrus said'ok it's official you two like eachother' he said' you mean me she doesn't'"

"I don't know it might be a trick."

"how?"

"I don't know."She started to leave.

_With Chazz_

"I could've drowned him, oh well there's always tomorrow."


	4. Victory

_**Plans For Jaden Yuki**_

**_Ch4:Victory_**

"I'm going to ask her to a duel"Jaden told Syrus hoping that'll win Alexis.

"Dude your so stubborn she likes you."Syrus trying to convince Jaden.

"OK I'm going to make a new deck so good she fall for me... if I'm lucky."

"Your lucky she likes you."

"sure?"

"I'm sure."

"alright.You know what Sy you always cheer me up and get me motivated, thanks."

"no prob.You got me confident in duels."

"but I still wanna duel her."he said happily and confident.

"who's stopping you?"

"the cards begging to be in my new deck."

"Which cards?"

"I never told you this but I have an older brother(but not in the real series.)who gave his cards he usually always beat me."

"alright I'm going to do the homework."

"have fun."Jaden teased.

_With Chazz_

"I've got it I'll just rip his deck into pieces and he'll have to leave since he can't duel anymore.Smart."

_With Jaden four hours later_

"finished!!"He screamed and woke up almost the whole dorm.

"really?"Syrus said groggy on his bed.

"Yup It's full of elemental heroes and his card which are under level four and with really powerful effects and the spells and traps are specially made for them with my most powerful monster Blade edge!Sweet."

"oh now go to sleep."

"I said I was going to duel with and I am see ya."Grabbing his blazer and leaving.

"Maybe I should let them have their privacy. I need my beauty sleep."

Jaden was walking alone walking to girl's obelisk dorm.The only way to get up there without is to climb the tree and knock on her window.

"man it's getting cold."looking up to the sky."Shoot it's about to rain gotta hurry."Once he even put his hand on the tree it started raining."perfect."Starting to climb slowly and finally made to the balcony.Stepped foot and thought of something to say."Got nothing I'm just going to knock before I freeze to death."He knocked and waited."I don't even think she's coming."Until he saw peak out of the curtain.Opening.

"Jaden what are you doing here!?"

"I need to talk."

"come in."She let him in.She saw he was shivering.she went to get a towel."here."

"thanks."

"what do you want?"

"Should I tell her?"

"Jaden?"

"Alexis you know we've been really good friends."

"what are you saying?"

"Alexis I like you more than a best friend... I love you.It's no trick I just wanted to say it to you."She stayed quiet."look if you think it'll ruin our friendship then see ya."Turning around and starting to walk away.She tapped him on the shoulder.She just hugged when turned around.

"I thought you didn't love me."

"I do Alexis."Alexis sitting down on her bed he sat down next to her and put his arm over her shoulder"I love you Alexis."

"I love you too Jaden."Jaden putting his lips against hers.She could feel the water on his wet hair dripping to her neck.Soon they started tongue kissing.Jaden started to go to her neck and kiss her and she did the same.They both pulled away for breathe"Jaden you are such a good kisser."

"you too.I think I should go before I get caught."

"Yeah you should."Jaden left.Alexis was left there thinking.

_With Jaden_

"Gotta hurry."He thought he was the victor of the competition trying to win Alexis.He thought Victory!

_Next Day_

Jaden stood waiting for Alexis.She came out."Hey Alexis."

"Hey Jaden."And gave each other a brief kiss.Jaden slowly opening and widened and pulled away."What happened?"

"Alexis is that a hickey?"

"oh god you have one too if we are caught who know what could happen?"

"let's just wear a scarf and say it is really cold."

"OK but be inconspicuous."

"What does that mean?"

"try not to make attention to yourself."

"oh."

"also won't it be suspicious we are both wearing scarfs?"

"not if we are inconspicuous."They both braced going to class.

Yay they are together!Wow I think my longest chapter.


	5. Problems

_**Plans For Jaden Yuki**_

**_Ch:5Problems_**

"Ok let's just go to class I guess waer the scarf and act natural."Jaden told Alexis worried.

"Won't it be suspicius?"

"I've done these things all the time."

"Like putting spider eggs in Crowler's table."

"You saw me do that?"

"Yeah come on let's go."As they started walking they made it Alexis was really nervous and Jaden was his casual self.

"here chew this gum."

"why?"

"It'll keep you calm."As she took the stick of gum for what Jaden said and Jaden took cause he just wanted gum.And made to their seats.

_Class begins_

As Crowler was teaching and writing stuff on the board.Syrus and Jaden were talking.

"Jaden what's up with the scarf?"

"Oh it's cold."

"The heater is on."

"It's still cold."

"oh."He was looking around he saw Alexis also with a scarf."Wait did you duel Alexis?"

"Yeah you could put it that way."

"what do you mean?"Then he thought Jaden and Alexis with scarf.He left during the night and it seemed the duel was really short.Boy girl kiss with scarf on neck.It finally struck him."You have a hickie?"Jaden dropped his pencil on purpose and pulled down the scarf while he was grabbing the pencil."You and Alexis were kissing?"

"yup.I was going to you after class."

"I told you she liked you."

"no you didn't."

"yes I did."

"whatever."

_With Alexis_

Alexis was sitting there talking to Jasmine and Mindy.

"Alexis we heard you talking to someone in the night."Mindy pointed out.

"Yeah me and Mindy heard you while we had a slumber party talking about cute guys."Jasmine said.

"so."Alexis being defensive.

"we also heard a guys voice."

"um"thinking of something to say."I was talking to Jaden on my phone on speaker."

"we heard you moaning."

"alright I'll tell you only if you tell nobody."

"ok."

"Jaden came over it turns out he likes me too, we started kissing, tounge kissing then he went to my neck and so did I."

"Lucky he's so hot how was the kiss?"

"11/10."

"oh that explains the the scarf."

"Yeah."

_After class_

Jaden walked with Alexis to his favorite cliff.

Alexis was in Jaden's arms just looking at the ocean.

"It's getting late I should go."Alexis left and Jaden walked her back."bye Jaden."She gave him a kiss.Jaden walked back alone.

"Hi Jaden."Jaden was startled.

"oh hey Chazz."

"mind if I see you cards?"

"no.just don't steal them."

"oh I won't."Once Chazz got the deck he started ripping them up.

"no!"Jaden rushed to save his cards.He managed to save a few only Winged Kuriboh, Sparkman,Clayman, Polymeriation,Burstinitrix, and Avian."Why Chazz?!"

"oh sorry, my hand slipped."Tears were about to fallout of Jaden's eye's.

"I spent my whole life trying to get them all.You ruined it you bastard!"Jaden threw a punch that was the only thing that came into mind.  
Chazz saw it coming dodged it and pushed down onto the floor.

"I'll leave you here to weep."Jaden was crying alone in the cold.Until Jaden saw Chazz's cards on the floor.Jaden kept it in the case and put in his jacket pocket.Jaden looked at his new deck and put the only save cards in his new deck.

"Why would he do that?"Pondering about.


	6. Help

_**Plans For Jaden Yuki**_

**_Ch 6:Help_**

Jaden layed there angry and sad.Why would Chazz do that pondered Jaden.He got up went on to his dorm cold.The deck he spent his whole life building ruined.Right in front of him.He thought he'll use his brother's deck and bring honor to his but the horrible tragedy occurred to him.

_Flashback_

Taken at the night 11;45.Jaden was 10 while his brother was 19.His brother Alex was driving him to the store to buy cards and have the best day of their lives to see Yugi Motoe against Seto Kaiba in the tournament for world champion.They got off and some guy mugged Alex while Jaden was scared not knowing what to do.

"I got nothing on me."Alex who liked Jaden except was just dark brown hair darker eyes and serious.He was still friendly and foolish.

"Your cards give me your cards."

"no.look here's five dollars go buy your self something nice."

"Your cards or your life."

"Jaden run go in the car."Jaden obeyed but as he ran the mug grabbed and put a blade against his neck.

"Your deck or your brother."Jaden elbowed him on the place a dude does not want to get hit.Jaden ran.Alex punched him but the mug killed his brother.Jaden was horrified he was cornered against the wall until the police showed up.

_End Flashback_

"Do you hear me Alex?If you do I'm telling you that I'm not going to lose with your deck I'll duel just for you now.  
I wish only I could see you again."He ran to his dorm Syrus stayed with Hassleberry at his dorm.Jaden was alone.He wanted someone to be with him.He called Alexis over.After she came she could he was hurt.

"What's wrong Jaden?"She asked caring.

"first Chazz ripped my deck in to pieces and this is the day when."He was interrupted by a tear flowing down Jaden's cheek.

"Jaden are you OK?"

"no, no I'm not."She went up to him and gave him a big hug."Jaden don't cry."

"Alexis have you ever lost a member of your family?"

"no why?"

"oh if some one does I'll be glad to talk."

"Jaden what's wrong you know you can tell me anything."

"today is when my older brother died and he was real close to me.he was killed by a mug when I was ten."Jaden trying not to cry in front of Alexis.  
She started hugging him and told him to release his emotions.he did.She was holding him.Until he stopped."Alexis your probably the best thing that happened to me in my life.Your to good for me your to good for everyone I don't deserve you."

"Jaden your the only person whom I love You good enough for me."Jaden layed in his bed.Pulling the blankets over him he invited Alexis.She accepted the invitation.

"Alexis your the only person who understands me.You always cheer me up like right now."Jaden started to kiss Alexis on her neck but she was hesitating.  
"I won't go to far."

"you sure?"

"I won't"He kept on kissing her neck she turned around and Jaden started holding her by the waist.She was holding him by the neck.Jaden started lowering his hand but he stopped and remembered his promise and both fell asleep.

_Next Day_

Alexis woke up not seeing Jaden and called him no response.She saw a note on the corner of her eye.It read:

Alexis went to grab breakfast for the both of us I'll get what you usually get, make yourself at home.She waited and sat on the couch and waited.he came.

"oh your awake."Jaden smiled.

"how you feeling?"

"OK just still a little sad.Listen Alexis I was thinking, Should I stay without a deck and use my brother's deck or leave to make a deck out of my scrap cards and make it stronger."

"Jaden stay here your brother would want you to use his deck."Jaden handed her a picture of Alex."Jaden he looks just like you except he looks more serious."

"yeah he was a little more no bit more serious than me."On the morning announcement radio thing they heard a message "Chazz vs. deck you lose, Don't show up you lose, whoever wins wins Alexis?This is obsurd but Chazz told me they already bet."

"how could you bet me?"she asked hurt.

"Alexis you know I wouldn't do that.It was Chazz.

"It said you two already agreed...If your going to bet I should just go."She walked out.Jaden stood there stunned."OK bye ... Alexis and Academy"

_I know I know it's part of the story._


	7. Leaving With Regret and Hesitation

_**Plans For Jaden Yuki**_

**_Ch 7:Leaving Withing Regret and Hesitation_**

Jaden shocked.should he leave or stay?The big duel is tommorow and he can't wait to shaow Chazz his deck and see Chazz's face when he can't find his deck.But he doesn't feel right dueling with his brother's deck.Also Alexis just broke up with him.He's leaving with his final decision.He started packing.Until he saw walk in.

"Jaden what ya doing?"Syrus suprised.

"I'm leaving the academy."

"how?"

"take one of the speed boats after one of them is mine's."

"really?Jaden you don't have to go."Jaden stayed quiet.He kept on packing.

"Jaden don't go you have such a good life here."

"so"

"so I don't know and your with Alexis the girl of your dreams."

"we were together."

"really?I'm really sorry.Jaden?"

"yeah"still packing.

"what did you like in Alexis?"

"I thought her personality was so ...perfect."getting up with bags ready."I should go tonight."

_Later that night_

Syrus stayed at hasslebrry's room for being to sad.Jaden was alone.Someone knocked.He said come in.Alexis walked in.

"Alexis I'm leaving twenty minutes so make it quick,"

"I'm here to say sorry."

Jaden getting up."for what?"

"I was never expecting you to bet me but I came to my sencses and thought you wouldn't do that."

"You know I would never bet you."Jaden grabbing his bags and said to Alexis."see ya."and left.Getting on the speed boat.


	8. Decisions

Plans For Jaden Yuki

Chapter 8: Decision

Alexis stood there thinking and watching him leave she hurried to him.

With Jaden

Jaden was walking to the speed boat. He kept looking back. He got on the speed boat. Putting down all of his stuff. Sat down

and heard Alexis.

"Jaden don't go." with tears already coming out of her eyes.

"why my deck is gone, I don't want to use my bro's deck and you're not with me."

"no I wanted you back I was trying to but you just left."

"I thought you just came to say now you believe me but you're over me."

"no never."Alexis sitting down and Jaden going to her. Jaden wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"ok but I have to duel to keep but how could the counselor agree to Chazz's bet?"

"don't lose. "with hope in her eyes.

"I won't." holding her tightly.

The next day

Jaden standing at the duel arena waiting for Chazz.Then he saw Sheppard run out of some room.

"oh God I'm free!"As he ran out. What he saw coming out was not Chazz but his brother.

"hello Jaden."His voice was mixed with Yubel's voice and his bother's.

"Alex? I thought you were dead?"

"no Yubel saved me while you ran off, so I devoted my life to Yubel, I'll send your girlfriend Alexis to space like you

did to Yubel."Jaden stood there scared and shocked.

"what do you want with Alexis?"

"nothing but to kill you emotionally and then Yubel will finish you."

"where's Chazz?"

"the same place Alexis will be."

"and counselor Sheppard?"

"I just used him."Jaden stood there looking at Alex but slowly creeping toward Alexis."But to stop all of this you must beat me in a duel.

"with what cards?"Jaden asked quiet.

"Oh yeah those are my cards."Jaden threw his cards to him. "unless you just forfeit you give up Alexis amd you'll get your precious little Alex

back."Jaden thought about.

"Ok I'll give Alexis up."turning around smiling and winking. Alexis knew he was tricking them.

"good let's go commence the ritual."

The whole Yubel thing won't last for a long time. I assure you. Woo Spring Break!


	9. Waking

Plans for Jaden Yuki

Chapter9:Waking

Jaden ranto the portal trying to grab Alexis but he was grabbed by his brother and it left.Alexis wasn't there, gone.  
He heard Yubel's laugh and his brother's.He thought how their hands were only a few inches apart."Now no one can take you waay from me."

Jaden immediatley opened his eyes and saw he was being dragged by his brother with one arm and the other he pulling Alexis while she was struggling.He got and his brother didn't notice until Alex felt Jaden struggling to escape.Jaden broke free then pulling Alexis away.

"run!"Jaden commanded as they ran.Jaden kept looking back and saw his brother catching to Alexis and Alex leaped grabbed by the foot but she shook it off but stumbled along.  
Jaden ran back picked up Alexis and ran .The nearest place was the slifer dorm he ran into his room with Alexis and locked everything and closed every window.

"Are you sure wre safe here?"Alexis scared.

"Alexis nothing's gonna hurt you." he and sat down with Alexis and put his hand on her shoulder.She laid her head on his chest.

"should we call the security?"Alexis said to Jaden,Jaden stayed quiet.

"I know you don't want to but we have to."

"go."Jaden putting his hands over his face.She got up and dialed some numbers on her phone.After minutes of waiting they saw(well Alexis saw)an inocent body brought to justice as fell to the floor.

"Jaden are you ok?"

"I'm fine"Jaden said with tears already running down his cheeks.

In case you guys don't understand Yubel possesed a dead body, revived the soul when Yubel left the body dies. 


	10. Winning Days

Plans For Jaden Yuki

Ch 10:Winning Days

Alright I would've updated before but I forgot my password, but since today I didn't go to school(thank god!) I'll write today.

"but you said I'll get whatever I want."That's the last thing Alex said,

"Things change."Yubel said to Alex.Yubel left Alex.

In the Slifer Dorm

Jaden sat there in his bed.weeping.Alexis tried his best to cheer him up.Until finally let out all of his emotions in tears.

"Jaden feel better?"

"a little."In his voice you can hear sadness and anger.

"good."Jaden lay on his bed.Alexis lay next to him.Jaden started to cuddle with Alexis until they both fell asleep.

Next Day

Alexis waking up not seeing Jaden anywhere

"Jaden?"

"I'm taking a shower."That statement caused Alexis to blush.After a few minutes wait he came out with his usual clothing.

"Jaden dry your hair."Jaden just shaked his head like a dog would do.

"done."Alexis just rolled her eyes.

"You seem happy."

"still kinda sad but I can still live life to it's fullest.

"your right.now if you excuse me I'm going to freshen up."leaving Jaden's room.

"later."she came back.

"oh"she kissed him on the lips."love you."

"me too."she then left and jaden laid and once again fell asleep.

after thirty minutes

Jaden heard a knock.he opend it to see Atticus.

"hey Atticus."

"yo Jaden I heard what happend so I thought music would cheer you up."

"ok and how."Giving Jaden a electric guitar."sweet I haven't played one of these in a while."

"you play guitar?"

"little."

"I call acoustic."

with Alexis

"I'm going to go check on Jaden."After she was close to the Jaden's room she heard singing an electric guitar and an acoustic.

The winning days are gone Because I know just where I'm seeing Was given eyes I know I can hear Cause underneath there's gold I need to get around to find it And when I want to go I can dream I've been trying All my time

I'm just seeing it rise Cause it could be the land that's over me So I just wanna let it breathe

The winning days are gone Because I know just where I'm seeing Was given eyes I know I can hear

Cause underneath there's gold I need to get around to find it And when I want to go I can dream I've been trying All my time

I'm just seeing it rise Cause it could be the land that's over me So I just wanna let it breathe for now

Get up and go outside It can help your mind too Get up don't hide away

Cause I know where there's gold (Get up and go outside)  
I didn't know when I was flying (It can help your mind too)  
I'm sinking like a stone (Get up don't hide away)  
I can dream I've been trying...(I think these are the lyrics of The Vines, Winning Days.

She walked in and saw Atticus and Jaden still playing.Until they noticed she came in.

"oh hey lex"

"hey sis."

"hey guys. Jaden you wrote that song."

"nope just a song from one of my favorite bands.Turns out Atticus like them too."

"yup."

"do you mind playing again?"

"nope." 


	11. Don't Let it Bring You Down

_**Plans For Jaden Yuki**_

_**Chapter 11:Don't Let it Bring You Down**_

Jaden lay on his bed...Sleeping.He slowly was waking up up.Getting up.Stretching and Yawning.

"Gonna get some breakfest."As he ran off.Little he didn't notice Chazz walking along.Until Chazz noticed the Door didn't close completley.

"Hmmmm, should I?Yeah I should."Chazz opened the door, then closing itlooking for anything he could take or misplace."Nothing, but his pillows and blankets, he'll freeze to death, and I The Chazz wil be the one to laugh at him while the other's weep.Ha!"

"Jaden we should finish the homework."He heard Alexis coming up the stairs.

"Do we have too?"Jaden opened the door.Jaden just looked at Chazz."What you doing here Chazz?"

"Yeah Chazz what are ya doing here?"Alexis said getting closer crossing her arms.

"The Chazz will not inform you!"

"Oh really?"Jaden satrted going up to Chazz.Chazz gulped."What are you doing here?"

"The Chazz will not say anymore."He said nervously.

"Chazz what are you doing in Jaden's room."Chazz ran off.Jaden closed the door when Chazz stepped out.All they heard was Chazz nfalling down the stairs."Should we pretend we didn't hear that?"Jaden laughed hystericlly.

"Let's help him"Jaden said smiling.

"ok"Alexis said giggling.Jaden went down the stairs he neard Chazz, Jaden grabbed his arm.

"The Chazz does not need help from a slacker!."he said spitting out sand.

"ok, have fun!"Jaden and Alexis left to Jaden's room.But Chazz realized he broke his leg.

"ok The Chazz might need ONLY ONCE help, only Once come on slacker it's a chance in a life time to help The Chazz!"

"ok The Chazz!"Jaden helped him to the nurse.Jaden was running back to his room.He opened the door and saw Alexis on his bed sleeping.

He whispered to himself"it was only 20 minutes."He kissed her on the cheek then her lips then her neck.She returned the kisses.  
"Hey sleepy head"

"I must've fallen asleep while I was waiting."

"Syrus I told you to hold on to the wheelchair!ahhhhh!"They heard Chazz scream by as he was rolling down a hill.

"sorry."Syrus trying to grab the handles.but Jaden and Alexis weren't even paying attention, they didn't even hear anything, Jaden was pressing his lips aginst hers.once he needed air he pulled away.

"is that it?"

"don't let it bring you down?"Alexis satarted laughing at his statement.

"what?"

"You should really tell Chazz that.

"ok."Not knowing what he just said.Jaden putting his lips aganst her's.

With Yubel

"Alex come on the plan's not over once again posseing him.But Yubel realized that Alex's soul was fighting for control, until Alex won back to life, Yubel gone forever.  
Alex ran to the Slifer dorm._(I fogot to mention the school was waiting for the FBI to come and pick up the body, oh and also I finally remembered it's called Pro league, I couldn't remeber so I called IDl, I just rembered today, Incase your wondering_ )Jaden heard a knock and opened the door, Jaden's jaw dropped.

"Alex!?"Jaden backing up.and Alexis hiding behind Jaden.

"No I'm not under Yubel's contol any more."Jaden just somehow felt he knew was telling the truth.Alex just hugged Jaden.Alexis just thought how sweet is ot two brothers are reunited.

"so Jaden, your 17 now?"

"yup and your 26."_(wait when you die for so long and comebak the years your dead still add up your age?I'll just do that)_

"so who's this?"wondering who Alexis is.

"oh This is Alexis my girlfriend."

"nice to meet you Alex."

"same here Alexis."

_Finally chapter done.Uhh thanks for reading,reviewing.I'll try to update on Tuesday, just a little head's up, please don't flame the story it really hurts me so.I don't really think the stary is near done I'm just adding stuff I think that will make it sad, funny and romantic.Thanks!also The schooll says he not possessed he won't do no more harm, They should know.Thanks!  
_


	12. Other Plans

_**Plans For Jaden Yuki**_

_**Chapter 12:Plans**_

Jaden and Alex volenteered to move Chazz around the school, Jaden did it he wasn't screamed at Crowler for being late and Alex had nothing better to do here, yet.

"So, Chazz is it?"Alex asking.

"no it's The Chazz!"Chazz screaming.Alex and Jaden rolled their eyes.

"Jaden tells me you ripped his deck."Chazz getting nervous.

"I did no such thing."

"oh really Chazz?"Jaden begaining to interrigate him"Where were you in the day before yesterday!"

"well I. . ."being cut off by Jaden

"awnser my question!"

"Jaden let me handle this."Jaden nodded in agreement."Why did you rip up Jaden's deck."after a hour of questions.

"I confess!yes I did rip his deck, I'm sorry slacker!"

"Ok Chazz that'll be all."Alex now taking Chazz to his dorm.

"Hey bro I'm gonna grab a soda you want one?"Jaden asked grabing a dollar.

"uh sure, Coke."Jaden pulling out another to make sure he enough money.(Man if I owned Coca cola i'll get drunk off it, a man can dream right"  
Good thing I don't own it.)Alex sat on a bench.He saw Jaden come back with two can of cokes.They both talked and laughed and sadly couldn't duel."hey Jaden I think I for got my can you get it?"

"sure bro."he ran to dorms.Alex lied.he called Alexis.After minuted of waiting Alexis came.

"Alexis you know tommorow's Jaden's birthday right."

"I know I'm gonna throw him a party, but I don't know what he wants."

"I'm going to the acedemy and hunt down every single card that was his plus mabye some new ones."

"I was thinking of getting these two cards but I thought I can't leave to acedemy."

"what are they?"

"Um Sidekick Kuriboh a Kuriboh with a costume and a little cape and Sisekick Winged Kuriboh something excepth withy a cape, their both so expensive.  
(Fake Cards)

"ok I'm going and tell Jaden I'm hanging with Atticus."

"ok, wait you two are friends already?"

"yup, later"he ran.Alexis didn't know he was leaving or going but he'll handle it.

_**Next Day at the Morning**_

The party was planned at the night to give Alex some time the rest of the cards.Jaden forgot it was his birthday.

"So Jaden?"

"yeah Lexy?"

"any plans tonight?"

"no not really, Why.?"

"come to the Cafetreria at...9:30."

"to eat?"

"yup Jaden your gonna pig out."

"sweet."Alexs asked Sheppard and explained everything including Alex.He allowed them.Alexis also invited everyone else.Also granted permission to duel.

_Until Next Chapter.I had a writer's block on Tuesday on Thursday I had to study for a big test Friday to tired Saturday went to a party and Today I wrote!  
Sorry for that._


	13. Coming and Searching

_**Plans For Jaden Yuki**_

_**Chapter 13:Coming and Searching.**_

_With Alex_

"Ok All I need is a ElementalHero Sparkman I'm good to go."But yet he still wondered what about Chazz was actually called The Chazz!Also he needs to teach him a lesson for ripping up Jaden's deck.But it's just not right to beat up a person with a broken arm.  
Also why did Fontaine demand Chazz on wheelchair if he could just walk?Oh well."Oh ther's a store he rushed in."Um excuse me, do have Elemental Hero SparkMan?"

"Of course we do, would you like to by every single on of the Elemental Heros?"

"No thanks."After fetting the card and paying up he rushed back to get back to the acedemy.

_At The Academy_

It's PE class.Students had to chose between Tennis or the Gym.Of course Jaden chose the gym.There's Sryus trying to lift weights, but Jaden is sitting down, Hassleberry on the other hand was liftinh wieghts with more luck than Syrus.Alexis on the treadmil.

"Jaden get up and start doing something."Alexis wanted her boyfriend to not get kicked out."Crowler will kick you out"  
(I don't think there is a PE teacher if there is whoops.)

"Oh alright."getting up looking around and the only one left is the weights."why not."He picked up two 20 pound wieghts and was suprised he could lift them."Damn i'm strong."Jaden took off his shirt like Hassleberry to see if it helps.It does.A bit.

"you think your strong Soldier, I've been lifting 55 pounds."

"Wow and Syrus?"He was struggling with 10 pounders.Lex walked up Told Syrus to move was lifting them.Syrus felt ashamed.  
Meanwhile Lex was lifting she turned to see Jaden but she kept staring at Jaden lift the wieghts.She moved to talk to Jaden.While Syrus stepped forward he was pushed down by Harrington to impress Alexis.

"Hey Alexis look at me lift this."She was frustrated by him she turned.

"I'm not impressed."Jaden put down the wieghts and walked over to Alexis.Alexis started to trace irrigular circles on Jaden's chest.  
Harrington was angry and stormed off.Syrus started to use the treadmil and saw it was to fast for him.As he flew off.

"students!clazz is almost over get ready for the next class!"

_Five minutes later_

Jaden was talking with Syrus and Hassleberry.

"syrus why have you been staying at Hassleberry room so lately?"

"We've been working on the project of Yugi Motou.We had to make a replica of him or a monster. we made Dark Magician, and you were supposed to write a report about his Career."

"Oh right I'll go print it out."of course he forgot.


End file.
